bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Further Division Alright, so this is something which has been on my mind for a while now. I'm sure you're all aware of how ridiculously long Ichigo's page is, even with much of the content on other pages. Well, I think we can take a page from the One Piece wiki here and divide things a bit further. Currently, the longest section on Ichigo's page are his History/Plot section and his Powers & Abilities section, so here is what we could do: create 2 subpages, one for his plot involvement and one for his Power & Abilities section. This would leave just the appearance and personality sections on the page, making it much easier and smoother to look at. Additionally, this way we could lock individual sections of his page should need be (i.e. if a chapter comes out where Ichigo uses a new power, we can lock just the Power & Abilities subpage and allow editors to work on other subpages instead of just locking up the whole thing). This could also be done for other characters who have particularly lengthy sections on their page, i.e. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 15:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Two second Hollow Mask images Due we really need two images of the same topic? In the Hollow Powers section of Ichigo, there is a still image and a gif image of Ichigo's second mask. Personally, I think it should be one or the other. Can whoever has the authority to do so please remove one of the said images? Steveo920, 20:04, June 25, 2013 One is showing the appearance of his new mask, and the other is showing the process of donning the mask. A still image is better than a GIF, but a GIF is required to show how his mask is donned. I think both are necessary. Andrew Crichton (talk) 04:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 503 reference I just noticed that his scene from chapter 503 when he was trying to break out after hearing what happened to Rukia, Renji and Byakuya and shouts "I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU DIE", that hasn't been referenced. CoolJazzman (talk) 22:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Unreadable hideboxes The hideboxes are white-on-white and thus unreadable without highlighting the whole thing. maggosh 15:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :You mean for the Powers and Abilities section? Those show up as White text on a black background on my end. Pardon me for intruding, but it seems you've reported having this kind of color issue before. I would recommend checking to see if the problem is local (i.e. your own computer). Just a suggestion, though. Shiba clan? Should the fact the Ichigo a part of the Shiba clan be added?James.Matthew.Rodriguez (talk)James.Matthew.Rodriguez No. His father was a Shiba doesnt really make him one, he didnt grow up apart of that family and it would be pointless to list such a thing until he is confirmed in the series as one by acknowledgement of those that are or acknowledge that connection. Basically its a non-issue to be placed in content currently.-- Minor Edit: Adding link to both Zangetsu spirit forms I think we forgot to add a link to Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit) apart from Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) in the Zanpakuto section of "Powers and Abilities". They are both the spirit form of the new sword. Rafer.Alston (talk) 20:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :There's still a good number of changes that have to be made, not only with the whole Zangetsu reveal from a while back, but also with this information from The Dagger. Luckily, with this hiatus Bleach is on, the wiki's got time to get everything together and organized before chapter 547 comes out. Broken reference The first reference in Hollow Combat paragraph seems to be broken. Its content should be replaced with Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 14-21. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 10:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for pointing it out. Zanpakuto and Shunpo Shouldn't we add to his Zanpakuto section that he added cloth wrapping around the handles of his swords, and that he carries the large blade on his back and the smaller one on his right hip? Also, for the Shunpo section, should we add that he could travel a distance that would take a week with regular Shunpo in half a day? Also would that make him a Shunpo Master or no? SilverRain (talk) 03:32, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, for the appearances, you can add them if you provide references. For the travel speed, I'd rather wait until he shows up, Ichigo could've been talking big for all we know. Alrighty. Yeah,about the travel speed, that makes sense. SilverRain (talk) 03:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know if Ichigo's claim of making it to Soul Society in half a day is true, but you're correct about what he's done with his swords, so I've added that.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Coolio, thanks. Also what about an editing conflict? SilverRain (talk) 03:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I saw your first message, made the edit, and tried to publish a response stating my stance on the Shunpo bit and informing you that I had added the bit about the swords, but Kami had published his response in the intervening period, leading to an editing conflict since an edit was published while another one was being prepared. I once again typed my response and tried to publish it, but you had responded to Kami's reply without a signature. So I typed my response once more and added an unsigned template to your response, but you had added your signature in THAT intervening period. So, I prayed to the gods that no one would respond and repeated the whole process again, and it finally, finally worked. So much frustration. Anyhow, discussion closed for now until Ichigo proves he wasn't talking big.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Reiatsu Should we include Kirio's statement about Ichigo's wavering reiatsu being "but a memory now" to his "Novice Reiatsu Control" subsection? SilverRain (talk) 04:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, That statement has nothing to do with his ability to consciously control his reiatsu, if it did he would have a sealed zanpakuto, be capable of kido and the skill to hide his reiatsu among other things, all that statement affirmed is that his reiatsu is stable as opposed to him being powerful and weak off and on as he has at various points in the series.-- Well, the subsection does mention his fluctuating reiatsu, so I think we should put in that it doesn't do that anything. SilverRain (talk) 05:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) well stability of reiatsu does mean "under control" and I think him not sealing his zanpakuto has to do with the forging process, remember ouetsu did not finish making a standard asauchi for him to imprint but rather when the blade was still being forged when he did so, also one could have controlled reiatsu and sealed zanpakuto but uncontrolled kido eg. renji or no knowledge/ use of it eg. ikkaku, finally being able to hide your reiatsu isn't a universal skill in bleach tho. anyway that's my two cents but your the administrator. peace Rayzur (talk) 02:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hollow forms and Hollowfication Shouldn't we add his full Hollow forms under his Hollowfication abilities, maybe a subsection? Ignoring the inconsistent portrayal of whether or not Zangetsu is literally taking over his soul, it's still part of Ichigo's powers.RedHotRaider (talk) 17:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Shunpo Master Shouldn't Ichigo be considered a Shunpo master by now? If he already used shunpo faster than the fastest Shunpo master, He should at least be considered master level, even if he can't/doesn't do techniques like Byakuya. And even those are simply attacking while using Shunpo in a very precise manner. I don't know if he's Shunsui level (his demo of Shunpo during the SS arc) but he clearly has become faster than several Captains. Savalric (talk) 06:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ichigo was in Bankai at the time that he fought Byakuya. Said Bankai grants him hyper speed. You do the math.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :He wasn't initially. He first fought Byakuya in shikai, and basically forced (read: asked repeatedly) for him to use Bankai. And I'm not referring to the times when he was in Bankai. For instance, when he reacted quickly to Tenjirou's punch, hitting him back. Originally, I didn't think it relevant to flash step, but the fact that Tenjirou mentioned that he was essentially the master of flash step, and still Ichigo was able to hit him, I think it his improvement in flash step should be at least master level. Savalric (talk) 07:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Tenjiro mentioned that he was known by a certain name because of his own skill in shunpo wondering if his skill had decreased as when he hits ichigo he automatically countered it in perfect timing to the hit simply by reflex. That has no nothing to do with ichigo's skill in shunpo (more or less his bodies natural combat skill, no different then ichigo retaining his level of skill when he was a spiritually unaware human with no powers after his fight against aizen), it questions tenjiro's skill from the onset of the situation. It was never about how fast ichigo was as every indication of Ichigo's skill in shunpo is shown while he is not in bankai and is nothing more then average at best. Tenjiro is saying with his skill he shouldnt have been able to injured by counteractive reflex from ichigo body, ichigo never actually hit him. So it is not an improvement in his skill level. He is simply acknowledging Ichigo's natural growth seeing as if ichigo was an actual master he wouldnt have been hit at all.-- Asauchi Asauchi should be linked and explained. I can't link it as the page is protected. --Piotrus (talk) 12:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's linked now, 13:56, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Zanpakuto and abilities Since it has been revealed that Ichigo's Zangetsu before is not the true form of his zanpakuto; why is the bankai still being shown in his current abilities when we know that was based on his previous Zangetsu. Off the bat, his shikai now has two blades and his current bankai doesn't in the list. It was bugging me for a while now and I think it shold be placed in the former abilities part of his page and not current abilities. After all, shouldn't his Bankai be "Not yet revealed" as the Real Zangetsu's full power has not been revealed? Well, what do you think? - Kuir (talk) 08:54, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing and honestly only recently. When i originally made the move for the rest of the old content it didnt even dawn on me that the section of bankai should be moved simply on the grounds that its likely to have severely changed much like alot about ichigo in the past few months since the revelations of his heritage and power. I think the change would be acceptable.--